The present invention relates to a vacuum floor polisher in which used polishing or cleaning material may be recovered.
For cleaning or polishing floors of buildings, stations, schools, factories, hospitals, stores, hotels, etc., there have been used vacuum floor polishers whose brushes are rotated by electric motors.
In order to remove dirt and stains from the floor surface, a cleaning substance or polishing material, such as sawdust, pieces of wetted paper, fine plastic chips, etc., is scattered on the floor before the floor is polished by the rotating brush. Alternatively such material is supplied while the brush is rotated. In such a case, the polishing material containing dirt and dust must be taken away and cleaned before the next waxing process is carried out. In other words, separate polishing, cleaning and waxing steps are required and the entire process take considerable time and effort.
The objective of this invention is to provide a floor polisher which can deal with the above-mentioned three process steps as a single operation of the machine.